Believe and trust, I always be with you
by Julietacu
Summary: Un niño enamorado de una pequeña niña que lo cautivo con su voz angelical. Peeta y Katniss son los mejor amigos pero Peeta tiene que irse del distrito, y contra todo pronóstico le ha prometido a Katniss que un día volverá por ella. Han pasado años desde aquella promesa y Peeta regresa a su distrito buscando a esa niña linda y tierna de dos trenzas que lo enamoro con una canción.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

**La niña de cabello castaño iba con su padre a su primer día de clases, tenía su pelo recogido en dos trenzas y usaba un hermoso vestido de cuadros rojos, la niña irradiaba felicidad, por fin conocería a más persona y tendría amigos, aunque esto no le agradaba del todo pues quería pasar más tiempo con su hermanita la cual apenas tenía un año, esta niña de apenas 5 años sentía que su vida era perfecta pero ella creía que podía mejorar si consiguiera un amigo, sin embargo ella se preguntaba si alguien aunque sea notaria su presencia pues sabía que esa era la única escuela en todo el distrito 12, y por ello todos los niños estarían ahí, pero lo que no sabía es que un niño rubio de unos profundos ojos azules la miraban con asombro, aquel niño estaba tan distraído con la pequeña niña que no noto que ya habían llegado a la escuela.**

**Su padre había visto como miraba a la pequeña joven y le dijo**

**-¿Ves a esa niña?- pregunto mientras señala a la pequeña, su hijo solo asintió con la cabeza - yo me quería casar con su madre pero ella se fue con un minero**

**-Un minero ¿Por qué quería un minero si te tenía a ti? - pregunto confundido pues su padre podía hacer los panes, galletas y pasteles más deliciosos del distrito.**

**-Porque cuando él canta hasta los pájaros guardan silenció-respondió su padre**

**El niño entro a la escuela confundido, su padre era un panadero, un comerciante, jamás les faltaba dinero ni comida ¿cómo podía ser mejor un minero?, entro a la clase y el al ser naturalmente amigable hizo muchos amigos casi de inmediato, pero él quería ser amigo de aquella niña de las dos trenzas.**

**Después de un rato empezó la clase y la maestra al notar que todavía había tensión entre algunos niños pregunto**

**-¿Quien se sabe la canción del valle?- una mano subió rápido, todas la miraron desconcertados pero la niña de las dos trenzas no le importaba, ella quería iniciar bien la escuela, la maestra subió a la pequeña a un taburete y esta empezó a cantar.**

**En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,**

**Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;**

**Recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo**

**Y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo.**

**Cada palabra que la niña cantaba asombraba a todos, principalmente al niño rubio que la observaba atentamente **

**Este sol te protege y te da calor,**

**Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,**

**Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad**

**Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.**

**Para el niño ya no existía nada más que la voz de la pequeña, él estaba embobado completamente con su voz**

**En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,**

**Hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna.**

**Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,**

**Pues por la mañana todo estará en calma.**

**En todo el tiempo que la pequeña llevaba cantando, los Sinsajos guardaron silencio.**

**Este sol te protege y te da calor,**

**Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor.**

**Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad**

**Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.**

**Ahora el niño entendía a lo que se refería su padre, la niña término de cantar y los Sinsajos que estaban afuera repitieron la melodía de la canción.**

**Al terminar la escuela, la pequeña niña fue recogida por su padre y se dirigió a casa, para esta niña fue uno de los mejor días de su vida, pues, aunque no hizo amigos, aprendió varias cosas y se... ¿Cómo decirlo?... Encariño, si eso, se encariñó con sus compañeros y principalmente de un niño de ojos azules del cual no pudo apartar su vista en todo el día.**

**El niño por su parte estaba completamente feliz de conocer a tanta gente y ansiaba mucho el día de mañana para volver a la escuela y ver a aquella niña dueña de unos hipnotisantes ojos grises... y ahora también dueña de su corazón.**


	2. Chapter 3

**El segundo día de clases de Peeta iba a ser hoy, el estaba muy emocionado pues vería otraves a esa castaña de dos trenzas y ojos grises, el simple hecho de saber que la vería le sacaba una gran sonrisa, pues aunque el es joven sabe lo que es amar y esta totalmente seguro de que ama a aquella niña.**

**Se cambió y peinó rápido, pues quería llegar pronto a la escuela para ver a aquella niña tan linda, al terminar de arreglarse bajo las escaleras y fue hacia el comedor donde se encontraba toda su familia**

**-Gua -le dijo su hermano Noah- ¿Porqué tan guapo y feliz?**

**-No me digas que estas enamorado- le dijo en tono de burla su otro hermano, este al ver que Peeta no respondía pero si se sonrojaba continuo- así que el pequeño Peety esta enamorado, ¿Quien es la afortunada?**

**-Ya déjenlo y pónganse a desayunar- dijo su padre el cual le mando una mirada cómplice a su hijo **

**El primero en terminar fue Peeta, seguido de su padre, sus hermanos estaban tardando mucho a propósito pues les gustaba ver como su pequeño hermano se desesperaba por que terminarán.**

**Cuando acabaron fueron a dejar a Peeta, el cual técnicamente arrastró a su padre lo más rápido que pudo a la escuela, cuando ya estuvo en ella busco con la mirada a aquella niña que le robó el corazón con esa canción.**

**La alcanzo a divisar se debajo de la sombra de un árbol, observando el cielo azul, la niña pensaba en que ese cielo era menos hermoso que los ojos de aquel niño que vio ayer, estaba distraída en sus pensamientos cuando alguien le hablo**

**-Hola- le dijo el niño, el mismo en el que estaba pensando**

**-Hola - respondió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, en la cual el niño se perdió por un instante**

**-¿Puedo acompañarte?**

**-Claro**

**Ninguno de los dos sabían como iniciar una conversación con el otro, después de unos minutos incómodos para ambos el niño opto por hablar.**

**-Ayer cantaste muy bien**

**-No es cierto**

**-Claro que sí, hasta los pájaros se callaron para oír tu voz**

**-Gracias es muy lindo de tu parte, eres muy amable ya entiendo porque tienes tantos amigos**

**-No tengo amigos, sólo trataba de hacerlos pero no tuve mucho exito**

**-Entonces ¿Puedo ser tu amiga?**

**-No- le respondió el chico, esto entristeció a la niña, pero antes de que se fuera le dijo- tu serás mi mejor amiga**

**-Maravilloso- dijo y se aventó a los brazos del chico en un gran abrazo que el no tardo en corresponder - Pero ni siquiera se tu nombre**

**-Soy Peeta Mellark ¿Y tu?**

**-Katniss, Katniss Everdeen**


	3. Gran amistad

Los días pasaron de la siguiente manera, Peeta al ser hijo de comerciantes era una de las personas mas populares en el colegio también se debía a que era muy sociable con todos, era simpático y para tener solo 5 años muy simpático.

Katniss, por su parte era todo lo contrario a Peeta, primero venia de la Veta el lugar mas pobre de todo el distrito por lo que la gente creían que podría pegarles algún germen, y los que si se le acercaban pertenecían a la Veta pero eran alejados rápidamente pues según ellos ella era muy seria. Lo que ellos no sabían era que ella tenia un gran corazón, aunque ¿Como lo iban a saber? ni ella misma lo sabe, pero algún día lo hará.

Cada vez que Peeta quería estar cerca de Katniss alguien le llamaba, incluso un pequeño grupo de amigos que se hizo lo invitaron a su mesa para comer, el acepto y pregunto si podía invitar a Katniss, sus amigos no vieron el inconveniente pero Katniss no acepto, por lo que se sentó sola debajo de la sombra de un árbol, su árbol favorito.

Desde su lugar Peeta podía ver a Katniss comer, el era un niño pequeño pero su padre le había dicho que aceptar una invitación y luego rechazarla era de mala educación por lo que no se fue a comer con Katniss aunque eso era lo que el mas quería en todo el mundo.

Mientras tanto Katniss se encontraba comiendo con los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo recostado en el árbol, así podía oír la voz de los Sinsajos los cuales entonaban una melodía que su padre invento, sabia que su padre estaba cantando y por ello los Sinsajos repetía la canción. Ollo que alguien se aclaraba la garganta y abrió los ojos, al voltearse vio a una hermosa niña de cabellos rubios, lo que indicaba que era una hija de algún comerciante. Katniss estaba preparada para recibir algún insulto, a lo largo de su vida los ha recibido cuando sale de la Veta, pero en vez de eso la rubia con voz tierna, dudosa y a la vez temerosa le pregunto:

-¿Te puedo acompañar?-Katniss asintió con la cabeza y sin decir ninguna palabra siguió comiendo- Me llamo Madge

-Katniss-respondido a la pregunta silenciosa que ella le hacia

El receso termino y regresaron a clases, Peeta fue arrastrado por sus amigos al fondo del salón lo cual le molesto pues dejaría a Katniss sola en su asiento del frente, pero dejo de preocuparse cuando la vio llegar al lado de alguien muy felizmente, admite que a el le gustaría ser la causa por la que ella sonríe pero le agrada que consiguiera una amiga.

Katniss se sentó y al ver que Peeta no estaría a su lado el resto de la clase invito a Madge a sentarse con ella, Madge acepto y aunque no intercambiaron muchas palabras, sabían que eran amigas.

No tienen idea de cuan grande seria su amistad en un futuro.


	4. No es un adios, es un hasta pronto

Los días siguieron pasando y Peeta logro darse tiempo con Katniss, pasaba los almuerzos con ella pues sus amigos querían estar con el en el salón, Madge se quedaba con Katniss en el salón y en el almuerzo, ambas chicas eran de pocas palabras aunque por alguna razón se tenían mucha confianza. Peeta estaba feliz por ello pues parecía que Katniss tenia lo que quiso, dos amigos, aunque el quería ser algo mas, no sabia que pues era un niño de 5 años y todavía no sabia como funcionaba eso de las relaciones.

Los días dieron paso a las semanas que lentamente se fueron volviendo años, para ser exactos 3 años. 3 Años muy felices hasta ese día.

-¿Te tienes que ir?- pregunto la castaña con los ojos llenos de lagrimas aun sin derramar

-Si- respondió el rubio tristemente

-pero... ¿Por que?

-Mi madre a encontrado un trabajo en el distrito 4

-Iré contigo- dijo segura de si misma la pequeña- si tu no te puedes quedar yo me ire contigo

-No se puede Kat- respondió el

-No te quiero perder

-No lo haras

-Pero te iras- dijo sin poder contener mas el llanto- ¡me dejaras!

-Toma- agarro la caja que llevaba guardada en su bolsillo y se la dio al amor se su vida- es para que me recuerdes

-Pero...

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto el antes de que su confianza se fuera y se derrumbara como el amor de su vida

-No bromees- le reprendió ella

-No lo hago, si eres mi novia sabrás que volveré por ti siempre si importar donde estés

-Acepto- dijo ella sin saber que esa era una promesa

-Tómala y úsala así sabrás que regresare

-¿Que es?

-Un collar de mi abuela, un día me lo dio y dijo que mi abuelo se la dio como símbolo de amor y me dijo que yo se lo diera a la persona que creyera era la indicada para mi

-Yo no se si te amo-susurro con pena

-No importa, yo te amo a ti y quiero que lo conserves

-Pero...

-Por mi- suplico el mirándola a los ojos- por mi- repitió mientras sacaba el collar de la caja

Katniss asintió y el le puso el collar del cual colgaba una hermosa llave de oro con un lado en forma de corazón.

-Es la llave de mi corazón Katniss y es tuya

-¡Peeta¡- grito el padre del susodicho que lo había llevado hasta la casa de las Everdeen para que su hijo se despidiera

-Me tengo que ir- dijo el niño con pesar

-Adiós- dijo ella con tristeza

Peeta negó con la cabeza- No es un adiós, solo un hasta pronto- susurro mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

Ella sonrió con tristeza -Hasta pronto

-Hasta pronto-En un acto de valentía el la beso para después ir corriendo con su padre.

Tal vez no la vuelva a ver pero jamás la olvidara.


End file.
